Two unexpected ordeals
by redroses123
Summary: This is the second part of The late Arrival I really hope you enjoy this.


(Second part of The late arrival please enjoy.)

Two Suprises

"Oh Scott please dont go SCOTT WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL OUR DAUGHTER" Kathrine Pryde yelled but Scott walked out the door again. She started crying. "why did this happen again oh god why did he leave us again." she said in her sobs.

Kitty woke in her bed Scott Suummers her husband was right next to her rubbing her back affectionettly and then he kissed her head. "Did you have a bad dream" he whispered in her ear. She turned to him. "oh it was nothing Scott go back to sleep" she said He laid back down she couldn't tell him that she had the same nightmare about him leaving that she has had since he came home. She got up and went to check on there 25 month old who was asleep in her cribe sweet little elizabeth she had no idea her father had ever been gone. Kitty started to feel ill. She relised she had'nt felt very good for a while she had been nautious and hormonal. Her eyes closed. "Ohgod no" she said to herself she went to her and scotts bathroom.

she waited for the results extreamly scared. looking at herself in the mirror a few years ago this was exactly what she wanted. She thought about that day.

4 years ago in a small apartment in pennsilvanna. Kitty was looking around it. Small dingy little apartment and she was in love with it. Scotts arms went around her waist. "you dont have to prettend Kitty I know this isnt a mansion" he whispered in her ear as he held he protectivly. "Scott are you kidding! I love this place and it doesnt have to be a mansion its are first home together" she said. He smiled that was one of the million things he loved about her. She always looked at things in a genuine positive way that no one else could see. "I love you Scott Summers." She told him. "I love you Kathrine summers or will it be Kathrine Pryde Summers?" he asked. "Kathrine Summers, I runaway with you and you dont think all take your name?" she asked mockingly. "I dont care as long as im represented in there somewhere" he said. "And why is that" she asked as they swayed side to side her in his arms but then he stopped. "Because I want everyone to know your mine" he said kissing down her neck between each word. she moaned as his moist hot tongue kept traveling down her neck. "W-we have t-to unpaa-ck " she told him. "tommorow" he told her leaning over her shoulder kissing down to her collar bone. He picked her up placing her on the bed. "thats not fair" she said as he kept kissing down her. "Im ok with that" he told her with a grin as he took her shirt off.

She was forced back into reality when Scott walked in seeing her sitting there watching a pregnacy test. He smiled "you think your pregnat" he asked. "i dont know" she said she looked troubled he could tell he sat on the bathroom floor next to her. Scopping his very barbie doll like wife into his lap. "What are you worried about that its going to be false" he asked. "No im worried worried it wont be" she said. "Baby why I thought we wanted kids" He said. "Scott that was before you left what if you leave again I was terrified of the day Elizabeth would ask where her daddy was I dont think I could do that for to kids or raise to kids alone" she said He turned her to face him. "Kitty I am not leaving" He said calmly as she continued to freak out. "you didnt think you were going to leave the first time ethier and I ddnt see you for almost to years and I keep having dreams where you leave" she said. "Kitty you know I am not happy about that but its in the past you can't just throw that in my face" he said. "I am not worried about the past I am worried about the future" she said. "Well dont are future is going to be great and I promise you Kathrine Pryde I wont ever leave you again" he said 'but" she started but he stopped her. "No buts there isnt anything in this world that would take me away from you" He promised she took the pregnacy test of the counter. she frowned. "Im not pregnet" sshe said he kissed her. "I am just glad you decied you want another baby" he said. "I do and its only 5 in the morning Lizzy wont wake up for hours" she told him. He smiled and kissed her.

Then later that day when Kitty and Scott where playing with there daughter they heard the door bell. Scott Answered it. "I cant Believe its you " he said stunned. "After all these years?" kitty said coming to the door. "Yahh kit it mah" Rogue said. They both were starstrucked in shock while she stood there. "can I come in?" she asked. This was the second shock of the morning.

The End.

(Hope you enjoyed this loved righting it lots seemed to like the first so hopefully they like this one to. Please commit it will make my day! It would make my year if you liked it!)


End file.
